


104th Cadets & their Weaknesses

by bertlebear



Series: AOT Characters & The Cute Miscellaneous! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Universe, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Other, Random & Short, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Different Blurbs & Scenarios of the cadets opening up and being vulnerable.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Series: AOT Characters & The Cute Miscellaneous! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168889
Kudos: 37





	1. Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda elaborated on an idea I had and this came out on a whim, it's interesting to write about!

Eren doesn’t know when to let go. The lines between his rationality are blurred, but he can’t bear to see you hurt at all, even when you’re screaming at him to stop, hands raw and covered in blood. Defending what’s precious to him is one thing, but it’s another when his anger is unleashed into a furious disarray. The moment he can’t distinguish enemy to friend, becoming unpredictable, this is what rattles your bones most. He may believe it’s for the greater good—that fighting means survival—but it isn’t pretty seeing this side of him all piercing eyes and tense shoulders. He isn’t there when you’re reasoning frantic with him.


	2. Mikasa

Mikasa is helpless on how to face the truth. She wants to believe that there is at least some faith in the words people say, the actions people do, and instead she is consumed by the doubts and illusions. False hope has its hidden beauty, and you wish she could see past that despite the destruction it may cause, but dealing with reality seemed too much of a task to her. You try informing some good hints and pointers, get her to understand that there isn’t room for everyone in her heart, and she knows that yet still wants to give another chance let it be. She’s not there when you’re cutting facts into her.


	3. Armin

Armin wants to be the light in your life, to be the warm fireplace and the reliable shoulder you cry on. He doesn’t put himself highly up there, however in action that’s another story as the potential can be compared to none other than an incredible intellectual. His wits and experience are there, and so are the observations, that’s one of your favourite aspects about him. During the boiling peak though, he still refuses to acknowledge his incredible abilities, rather summing up the ways it could’ve went wrong and the trembling of his knees against your arms into equation. He’s not there when you’re praising success for him.


	4. Jean

Jean hasn’t exactly told anyone or express it outrightly so if nobody knew the snotty remarks were to come by as doting, but he holds everyone close to his heart. Hating the dark has a difference now than ever as you’re having small talk again about the next mission, uncertain if this one would ultimately lead to the shattering point. His consciousness remembers demanding you and the others to stay safe, to always come back no matter what, and just maybe it could’ve sounded like an off-handed joke, but he was sure they tried even before he was lost and left alone. He’s not there when you’re whispering reassurance to him.


	5. Marco

Marco is able to shine his grin onto anyone, whether that’s his troubled best friend or a passerby that needed help. He doesn’t realize with all happy perspectives comes a risk, and especially for you—little by little he opens and wears his heart on his sleeve. That’s not to say you’ll be his downfall, and it wasn’t a plan, but there seems to be no shaking into him the idea that advantages are bound to become prominent and taken from. It’s treaded in great caution, and he didn’t mean to be used or treated in an unfair manner, but proves inevitable once his broken disappointment returns to you. He’s not there when you’re giving back to him.


	6. Connie

Connie has sometimes struggled with fitting in—at least he thinks so and wonders about changing that even though it isn’t needed to. He forgets that being weird and humourous reflects nothing on being clever or well-perceived. In turn you quite admire him for this, cheering on the darker days and knowing when to be encouraging, and yet somehow he doesn’t deem himself enough. Feelings grab the better of him and you can’t hold that reckless behaviour back, his worth and morals are winning over by your very eyes. You tell him the ridiculing days are long gone and that he isn’t ugly or dumb anywhere, but it falls on deaf ears. He’s not there when you’re calling lost to him.


	7. Sasha

Sasha hasn’t stopped fearing change or newness. She’s polite in getting by and communicating, and desires the peace and comfort because it’s her lifeline. Stepping out of that meant danger and the simple but resonating truth only makes her curious at the same time, and wanting to fix the wrong in the world. Consequences slapped rougher in her face than she’d anticipated and now that you’re gripping her hand and staring across the ocean upon what’s supposed to be enemy territory, she’s terrified above and beyond. All good things eventually come to an end, and she can’t afford to be blinded in victory. She’s not there when you’re bracing along with her.


	8. Reiner

Reiner has given life all he has to offer, and while expecting a payoff in some kind of reward, it’s not quite what he bargained for. His brotherhood towards friends brought satisfaction and a sense of trust, but in another world he rejected the deliberate jumps. It’s gained the affirmation he’s always yearned—at the cost of your unaware fondness, and now he can’t live without being looked up to. He can’t explain the mortifying thought that he’s been reduced to a shameful mess, getting pleasure through seemingly brave deeds that ultimate to worthless fantasies. You’re looking at him funny and he’s surprised it isn’t disgust and instead concern. He’s not there when you’re treating joy to him.


	9. Annie

Annie isn’t one to expect the rainbow after the storm, and hates the gloomy future. Your fate, her fate, they would eventually be thrown amidst the unknown and that’s what she fears. Sitting back to let environment take lead didn’t sound any brighter, but she’s honest in that being idle won’t fare chances, and decides to take whatever options and pick the one with the best ending. Her mind has defaulted to this lifestyle and you can’t deny the shivers running down your spine at her blunt but truthful murmur about not being in control. She want to look ahead and hope solutions will seek visible, and then it’s still difficult. She’s not there when you’re telling dreams to her.


	10. Bertholdt

Bertholdt thought it’s clear most take this for granted—the level of intimacy people possess with each other. To be completely fair he wants this as well, the soft touches he can relax to, the moment of tension he can release, the times where he can simply kiss you and forget. It isn’t right and he knows this, but your effect on him rings soundless and that overwhelming warmth scares him. The power and extensions of love without limits are something he drowns out, hearing you speak so sweetly to him full of care, this almost makes him sick. Manipulating you is the last thing he wanted but it dawns on him the tables have turned. He’s not there when you’re initiating affection to him.


	11. Ymir

Ymir is mysterious and she follows no rules, crosses no boundaries, her secrets are her greatest weapon. You had dived in and hadn’t looked underneath, opposite to how she quickly found every detail regarding your harmless intentions. This fox is delicate and however cunning she can possibly be—you aren’t running away. The closer you get, the further she scrambles away and gulps down the many regrets hiding inside her soul. She tries opening up, and it’s not complete or fulfilling. And yet you accept her for who she is anyways and it’s terrifying in a way, she’s not sure if she likes it. She’s not there when you’re chuckling along with her.


	12. Christa

Christa wasn’t the kind little lamb anymore, and she continues to show her capabilities over and over again. You’re proud of her for coming so far and she is too, but every now and then the depths of her childhood still surface and linger to haunt. Her face urgently surpresses it, nobody wishes to see her so vulnerable and brave facade faltering. Breaking down is so freeing, though she doesn’t want to fall back into that loop, being disliked and judged for her old identity. She’s suffocated by the past and it’s going to stay forever lurking, at times she can’t help but loathe that it also brought agony. She’s not there when you’re beaming light into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Delving into this was a great idea because now I am in terrible need of hugging them. (Also hoped I did good for them in character, let me know) Comments/thoughts are always appreciated, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
